Not So Bad
by Damian4eva
Summary: Damian has a new start as he moves from Ireland. Features The Glee Project cast. Enjoy!
1. New Day

**A/N: So, I'm super sorry I haven't updated any of my other stories in awhile. I'm kinda lost, since I haven't seen glee in so long! And, as you can see, I changed my Fanfic name xD I fell in love with Damian from TGP! :D So this is a fluff piece revolving around him if he was in glee (along with other TGP people). No cast members from the actual show are in this story, sorry! Might continue this as a collection if people like it. So so so so happy about the winner from last night! :D Listening to Damian's voice on repeat... *hearts* For other fans, I'm Team Damian (obviously) along with Team Lindsay, Team Marissa, Team Matheus, Team Cameron, and Team Hannah(: Love you all soo soo soo much! If you have any questions, concerns, or requests, please please please send me a message.**

**P.S. I'm not changing any names or personalities from the people in the reality show. I always hate it when people do that... *sigh***

**Beginning**

He wandered the halls, quiet and confused. He was new and had no idea what to do. He has just moved from Ireland to live with his uncle, since both of his parents died. A tear fell down his cheek from just thinking about the robbery that ended up being the death sentence for his family. So now he was in the states, with a new guardian, a new school, a new house, and no friends. As he dragged his feet around the halls of McKinley High School, he glanced at the people there. There was a variety of races and types of people- a big, African American boy with a colorful scarf; a drop-dead gorgeous red-head with striking eyes; a loner boy in the corner with long, brown dreadlocks; a blonde nerd with big glasses. Each looked so different from the last, he couldn't comprehend how they all got along. As he was lost in thought, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see a cute brunette with big blue eyes looking at him curiously. He gave a half-grin at her.

"Are you new?" she asked. "I haven't seen you around. I'm Lindsay."

"Yeah, I'm new," he nodded shyly, his accent showing on every word. "I am Damian McGinty."

"Are you Irish?" Lindsay asked curiously. "Are you a transfer student?"

"Yes and no," Damian grinned. "I moved here from Ireland last week. Do you know where room 23 is? It says that's AP Biology."

"Yeah!" the girl smiled. "That's my next class. I'll take you there." She started walking away, and he tagged along.

"So why'd you move?" she asked, glancing at the charming boy.

"So I can live with my aunt," he answered curtly.

"Why? Where's your parents?"

"Dead." That shut her up, and they walked in silence for a few minutes until they reached the classroom. Damian was about the walk in before Lindsay stopped him.

"Damian?" she asked hesitantly. "Would you like to sign up for glee club? Sectionals is coming up, and we need twelve members. So far we have elevern members and it would be really grea-"

"Why don't you ask someone you know?" he questioned.

"Glee Club isn't very popular. We're kinda like the losers, but we're family," she smiled.

"Sure, I'll join," he shrugged. "I used to sing back home, y'know."

"Really?" Her face lit up. "You any good?"

"I'll audition later," he grinned as he walked into the classroom. Maybe this place wasn't so bad after all. That girl was pretty cute...


	2. I Know

**A/N: This story will just be a series of one-shots(: Taking requests. Enjoy! (Most of these are short, sweet, and fluffy!) **

**krynny- Thank you!:D **

**gleekazoid-Damsay is my fave paring too (but Dameron and Damissa are close seconds!)**

Winning The Glee Project? A dream come true. Damian grinned as all these thoughts trailed through his mind. The Glee Project finale had aired and now it was over. After a few more interviews, he would be moving on to bigger and better things. He was in a state of shock, who wouldn't be? He won the freakin' Glee Project! He sighed, thinking of the new things he could explore. Glee itself was only the beginning.

"You okay, Damo?" Cameron asked him, grinning. "You seem a little distracted."

"Just..." he pondered for a minute. "Amazed, y'know?"

"Yeah," Cam smiled. "We've made it so far in the past few months. Who knew I'd be beating the charming Irish lead in the fan favorite?"

"Oh stop," Damian blushed. "I cannot believe that I won the Glee Project and get to finally tell the world, y'know?"

"You deserve it," Cameron gave his best friend a hug. "You are the most talented, amazing man I have ever met."

"Yeah yeah yeah," Damian chuckled. "But I remember coming into this and thinking that it was going to be you or Marissa or Matheus winning, y'know? I definitely didn't think it was going to be me, y'know!"

"I did," Cam laughed. "You were just so... gleeful!"

"Thanks Cameron," Damian said, walking away. Cameron stood, confused, for a few minutes.

"For what?"

"Everything," Damian turned back towards the nerd. "You are my best friend, y'know, and I couldn't of done this without you. Y'know, I never thought this was where I'd be now, y'know, and I am just so happy for all of this, y'know."

"Yes, Damian, I know."


End file.
